Manipulation
by Guineapiglover
Summary: 3x5. What Trowa wants, Trowa gets. And if Trowa wants Wufei, than Wufei he will get. No matter how dirty the tactics.


Title: Manipulation

Chapter One:

"Yeah baby, that's it. Give to me. Yeah. Ah!"

Wufei stared. //Yeah baby?// He felt his throat constricting and forced himself to take a deep breath. //Okay, don't panic, don't cry, don't get angry yet. Just think! What would Duo do in this situation?// Wufei gave a sardonic snort. //Yeah, like Duo would ever be in this situation.// Still, Wufei took another deep breath and took on Duo's persona. Never in his worst nightmares had he ever imagined he'd be borrowing that idiot's persona. Still, he had to admit, in this one moment, Duo's personality would come in handy.

"I know you're busy and all." Wufei drawled. "So I'll make it quick."

He watched as his fiance froze and then as two seconds later she climaxed. His heart throbbed at the sight. She was beautiful when she climaxed, always had been and he believed she always would be. It was just too bad he wasn't the man who'd brought her to such heights. Wufei waited until he saw her shivers die down and he was sure she was lucid enough to understand his words before continuing. "Our engagement is off."

"Wufei!" She hastily pulled herself off of her lover and moved towards him, her hands reaching for him.

Wufei stepped back distastefully and grimaced.

"Wufei." She paused with her hands outstretched, lips trembling beautifully, eyes beginning to water. She was a delicate creature, and seeing her stand there in so much obvious pain almost made him change his mind about calling off the engagement.

"Give me a chance. I know I was wrong, but think about it, you were always working and I got lonely. I made a mistake, please don't call the engagement off. I love you! I'll die if you leave me!"

It was a pity her words weren't sincere. He'd almost been persuaded.

Wufei raised an eyebrow and drawled sardonically. "Forgive me if I don't believe you." He saw her flinch but ignored it and instead made a big show of looking down at his watch. "Well, look at the time, work calls again. Goodbye Lih Ling."

Then he tossed the extra set of house keys to her before turning and walking out.

"Wufei!" He heard her call just before the door closed behind him.

"Goodbye." He whispered quietly.

--x---

Exiting the house, Wufei didn't notice the man with a mobile phone tucked under his ear lurking in the alleyway watching him. Any other day and Wufei would have noticed such a suspicious creature immediately.

Wufei walked thee blocks before he allowed the Duo-like persona to drop. When he did, it felt as though he'd suddenly lost all of his strength and he sagged weakly against the side of a building.

Wufei had truly loved Ling. Loved her as a man loved a woman, loved her the way he'd been unable to love Meiran. Believing that Ling was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he'd proposed to her and when she'd accepted, he'd thought he was the happiest man in the world.

One hand came up to cover his eyes and he gave a harsh chocked sob. What a fool he'd been. For that one moment in his life, he'd allowed himself to believe in happy endings. Had believed that he'd found his happy ending. The tears began to seep through his fingers and he slid down to the ground, crouched against the wall and unable to stop the tears from flowing. //Pathetic, Wufei!// He berated himself. //Real men don't cry.// But those harsh words did little to stop the tears, and instead they flowed harder. //Just this one time.// He promised himself. //Then no more.//

Contrary to whatever Wufei may have believed, the tears did eventually stop flowing, although the throbbing in his heart had not lessened.

//Cry me a river.// Wufei thought with a small smile. //That's what Duo would say.//

He stood up from his impromptu crouch and looked around him properly for the first time. A little way off there was a men's restroom, and with a speed Wufei normally reserved for his field missions, he made his way there.

Thankfully there was no-one inside to witness him washing the tear stains from his face. He was already humiliated enough as it was.

Wufei didn't linger long in the bathroom. Once he was sure there were no traces of tears left on his face, he was out the door and once again on his way to work.

He chose to walk to work instead of taking a cab.

He wanted some fresh air.

He needed some time to compose himself.

Wufei had only been walking for fifteen minutes when he noticed a sign.

Burkley's Bar. 

Wufei had seen this place on his way to work before, but had never visited it. And why would he? He had the perfect life with his decent paying job and loving fiancÃ©. Only losers and low-lives frequented this place. Wufei gave a little bitter smile. //Well there's a first time for everything.// And he pushed open the doors and walked in. Within moments he was seated at the bar.

The bartender stared at him. "You old enough to drink?"

Wufei glared at him. Hard. Why was he still being asked that question?

"Forget I asked." The bartender muttered. "What'll it be mister?"

"A scotch." Wufei growled.

He watched the bartender pull out a tiny glass and begin to fill it.

"Oh give me that." Wufei snapped and snatched the whole bottle from him.

The bartender didn't resist, merely stated, "As long as you pay for it."

Wufei pulled out a handful of notes and threw them onto the counter. His temper tantrum was unfortunately not as dramatic as he'd hope because the notes merely floated lazily down to land on the surface of the bar. The bartender calmly collected the notes and put them in the till. "I'm Hutch, call me if you need anything else mister."

Wufei gave a snort, as he took a swig from his bottle. "You're not Burkley?"

The bartender smirked. "Oh? You noticed? Not many do. Burkley is my wife's name."

Wufei's eyes clouded over and he took another swig from the bottle.

"Sensitive topic huh?" Hutch said before moving to serve another customer and leaving Wufei alone with his own thoughts.

Wufei nursed his bottle for half an hour and it wasn't until he caught a glimpse of his watch that he realised it was 8:30 am and that he had to be at work by nine o'clock. Reluctantly Wufei stood up. Normally he was at work by 8:30, preferring the half hour solitude before the rest of the workers began pouring in at nine o'clock sharp.

His stomach lurched and he staggered on his feet. //There really is a first time for everything!// Wufei thought with a bemused smile as he stared at his feet curiously.

"You okay mister?" The bartender asked moving closer.

"Yeah." Wufei slurred and waved his hands wildly before making his way unsteadily out of the bar.

It only took Wufei five minutes to lurch and stagger his way to his workplace. //Didn't realise this place was so close. Gotta remember that.//

The ride in the elevator was a pretty horrible experience for Wufei, and he was glad no one was around to see him turn green. Somehow through sheer willpower, Wufei managed to keep the contents of his stomach down as he staggered his way to his desk.

Sitting down he proceeded to hiccup. He gave a little giggle and hiccupped again.

He hiccupped and giggled again.

He was still sitting there doing that five minutes later when a shadow fell across his desk.

Wufei looked up to find Trowa staring at him.

He hiccupped.

"Chang." Trowa said. "Come to my office." Then Trowa turned and walked out.

Somehow Wufei managed to stagger to Trowa's office, although the walk did nothing for his nausea. He covered his mouth with his right hand. Once again, he somehow managed to keep it down.

Sitting down in Trowa's office Wufei stayed silent. Trowa was a big wig now. Above hundreds and under only one – Une. Trowa was Une's right hand man. Wufei gave a little giggle as he wondered if Trowa was Une's right hand man in everything. He wiggled his eyebrows to himself suggestively.

A stack of papers land with a thump in front of him. He glared at them and hiccupped again.

"These are the details for the mission Bart and Steven will be taking tomorrow. I want to know what you think of their chances of getting in."

Wufei reached for the stack of papers. It took him three tries before he could pick them up, but he felt vaguely proud of himself that he could.

He hiccupped again and the words swam before his eyes.

"Chang." Trowa was sitting on the desk beside Wufei's chair and leaning down towards him. "What do you think?"

Wufei blinked large doe eyes at him.

What was wrong with the man? Couldn't he see that Wufei was drunk? Preventers weren't allowed to drink during work hours. Why didn't the man hurry and fire him already?

He'd just opened his mouth to ask Trowa those very same questions, when his stomach rebelled. And this time, Wufei couldn't keep it down. He leaned over and threw up all over the ground and all over Trowa's shiny black shoes.

He looked up with dread only to find that Trowa's face hadn't changed at all, which was odd because Trowa was rather finicky about such things.

Was the man blind? Had he really not noticed that Wufei had vomited all over his shoes and two thousand dollar carpet?

"Chang." Trowa said gently.

And then it was too much, the gentleness, the alcohol, everything! And Wufei was shaking his head hysterically as the tears once again began to fall.

//No! Only once! I said only once! I don't want them to know yet!//

He felt warm arms wrap around him pulling him into a tight hug.

"Real men don't cry." He slurred even as he continued to shake his head.

"Bullshit." Trowa retorted, and that made Wufei laugh. Trowa hardly ever swore.

And then Wufei was getting dizzy and lightheaded and then – nothing.

Trowa was left standing there with an unconscious Wufei slumped in his arms and vomit all over his shoes and carpet.

He sighed and leaned over his desk to press a button on his intercom.

"Belinda."

"Yes sir?" His secretary's chirpy voice came over the phone.

"Come in here please."

Two seconds later his secretary appeared by his side, her sharp eyes taking in the situation.

"Get someone to clean up this mess." Trowa told her.

She nodded, even as she took some tissues from the box on Trowa's table and leaned down to wipe at Trowa's shoes. Within seconds, Trowa's shiny black shoes were once again clean.

"Thanks." Trowa said as he swung Wufei up into his arms and walked to the door. Pausing briefly at the door he turned back and said. "Belinda."

She gave him a bright smile. "I understand sir. No one will find out about this."

He nodded. "And Belinda."

She gave him another smile. "You won't be back so I'm to cancel all of your appointments."

He flashed her a smile. "That's why I hired you."

She waved.

Walking to the underground garage with his slight burden in his arms, Trowa took in Wufei's tear-stained face.

"She must have meant a lot to you Wu." He opened the passenger door of his sports car and carefully settled Wufei in.

"But you're strong. You'll be fine."

Then he started the engine and began the journey to Wufei's apartment.

Even as Trowa drove, his eyes kept being drawn to Wufei's tear-stained face. At a red-light, he reached over and brushed some stray strands of hair from Wufei's face.

"She didn't deserve you." He whispered harshly.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Two:

Wufei awoke to a pounding headache which was exacerbated by the fact that he could hear Ling yelling.

It seemed as though she was having a one-sided argument with herself.

"Let me in! I have every right to see him! He's my fiancÃ©."

Wufei could only hear silence.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I love him and he knows it!"

Still more silence.

Through his pounding headache, Wufei wondered whether his leaving Ling had made her crack. He hadn't thought he meant that much to her, not after the scene he'd witnessed, but perhaps he'd thought wrong. Perhaps she really did love him that much.

Gingerly he slid himself out of bed and moved out to the hallway with hope fluttering in his chest.

//Oh. Perhaps not.// The disappointment felt like a ton of rocks in his stomach.

Trowa was leaning against the doorjamb of Wufei's front door with his arms crossed and blocking Ling from entering his apartment. Ling in return was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips yelling into his face. Trowa didn't appear to be the least bit perturbed by it.

Seeing Wufei over Trowa's shoulder Ling immediately yelled. "Chang Wufei. You tell this creature to move right now!"

Wufei nearly threw up as the loud holler reverberated through his pounding head and the pain intensified ten-fold.

Immediately he began inching backwards into his bedroom.

"Wufei!" She yelled.

He closed the door behind him and climbed back into his bed, tugging the blankets until they covered his head. As an afterthought, he piled the pillows on top too. He didn't know what Trowa was doing at his apartment, but he could deal with Ling. Wufei was going back to sleep.

--x--

Outside in the hallway Trowa gave Ling a cold smile. "As you can see, he doesn't want to speak to you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you so eager to prevent me from seeing him? You don't know anything about our relationship. Or did he tell you something?" She questioned suspiciously.

Trowa gave a smile which didn't reach his eyes. "I don't need him to tell me anything. I see everything, I hear everything, I know everything."

Looking into his cold eyes, Ling didn't doubt his words for an instant, but Wufei was her meal ticket, and she couldn't let him go. "I don't care what you think you know. Let me see him." She hissed.

He shook his head slowly and gave a playful smile. "Be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you." He told her gently.

Ling sniffed. Like this scrawny guy could hurt her.

Trowa continued to smile. Then he shifted slightly on his feet and two men melted out of the shadows. Moving forward they grabbed hold of Ling.

"Now." Trowa murmured. "I believe he told you the engagement's off."

Ling stared at Trowa, truly afraid for the first time. "How did you know?" Ling knew Wufei wasn't one to talk, and Wufei had called off the engagement while they were in her bedroom. There was no way this man could know.

Trowa just gave a secretive smile. "You will respect his decision. Or do I need to start breaking bones?" He inquired.

A flick of his finger, and the men holding Ling began to tighten their grip.

Ling's eyes widened as she realised something with surprising clarity. "You're a monster." She whispered through the pain.

Trowa's expression didn't change. "Well?"

Ling swallowed thickly. He would break her bones. "I will." Immediately the pressure on her arms slackened.

"Good." Trowa purred as he held out his hand. "Now give me the keys."

She glared at him hatefully but obediently handed over her set of keys to Wufei's apartment.

Trowa nodded in satisfaction. "Oh, and one last thing."

Ling eyed him suspiciously. "What now?" She sneered.

Trowa stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She opened her mouth to scream in pain but found it covered by a big burly hand.

She heard a swish, felt the pressure release and saw Trowa step back. In his hand he was holding her beautiful long hair. The hair she'd been growing since she was a child, the one part of her body she was most proud of.

"He liked this hair didn't he?" Trowa murmured thoughtfully as he stared at the black mane in his hand.

Ling didn't answer, too stunned for words.

Trowa looked up, cold smile once again present. "I'll give you a few words of advice. You see Chang, you turn and run. I find out you've been near him again and next time it won't just be the hair."

His eyes leisurely raked over her body leaving her with no doubts as to what he'd do to her next time. //Or rather,// she thought internally//what he will have done to me next time. He doesn't look like the sort of person who would do his own dirty work.//

"Now go." Trowa ordered.

The fear radiating from Ling was palpable now, and the tears were falling in small streams, but Trowa just stared at her impassively. She backed away from him, one hand covering her trembling mouth, and then she turned and ran away.

Trowa waited until she'd disappeared from his sight before turning back to the two men still standing there silently. He dropped the hair to the ground in disgust. "Clean up this mess then return to your duties." He ordered.

"Understood." They saluted sharply.

Trowa turned and walked back into Wufei's apartment tugging out his mobile as he closed the front door behind him.

--x--

The next time Wufei woke, it was late in the afternoon and his pounding headache was thankfully gone. However, it was now replaced with a dry throat. In attempting to sit up in his bed, Wufei was forced to fight his way out of his enormous duck-down blanket and numerous pillows.

He found Trowa sitting beside his bed with a glass of water in his hand watching Wufei expressionlessly. Although the man's face was as blank as a white piece of paper, Wufei got the impression that he was amused.

He searched Trowa's face, but could not see anything that would explain why he was getting that feeling. Ignoring it, he held out his hand, hoping to Gods that the water was for him.

Trowa's face didn't change as he handed the glass to Wufei, but Wufei got the feeling that the bloody man was even more amused.

Deciding that it was in his best interest to ignore Trowa, Wufei did just that and proceeded to gulp the contents of the glass down.

"Why are you here?" Wufei asked once he'd finished his water and replaced the glass on the bedside table.

Trowa looked at him carefully. "You don't remember?"

Wufei stared at him.

And then felt the red start to spread across his cheekbones, covering his whole face before creeping steadily down his neck. Unfortunately, Wufei remembered turning up to work drunk before breaking down and the warm arms holding him close. No prizes for guessing whose arms he'd been in.

"I'm sorry." He eventually managed to grate out.

"Don't be." Trowa replied. "It's not every day a man breaks up with his fiancÃ©."

Wufei stared at Trowa wide-eyed. He told Trowa that? Everything was hazy, but surely he hadn't told Trowa that. He hadn't known how to tell the other pilots. They'd been so excited about his impending nuptials. He'd thought that surely in his shame, even drunk he'd have kept something like that quiet. Well, at least until he could gather the courage to tell the others anyway.

"When you were crying." Trowa murmured. "You told me you caught your fiancÃ© cheating on you so you called off your engagement."

//Oh please won't the ground open up and swallow me now?!// Wufei begged the gods.

But the ground didn't open up to swallow him and Wufei was left sitting there plucking at his blankets feeling worse than he'd ever felt in his entire life. It was bad enough that Wufei had been caught crying like a girl, but to have Trowa know why he'd been crying, and to spill everything out like that. Well, at least it was over and he didn't have to tell the other pilots. With any luck, Trowa would already have told them and he could avoid the shame of telling them face to face.

"While you were sleeping I took the liberty of calling Quatre." Trowa continued.

Wufei just continued to pluck at the threads on his blankets.

"He said he'd call everyone to tell them the wedding's off. That includes your friends and Ling's friends and family."

//Well, that solves that problem too.// For once Wufei was glad Quatre was the way he was. Wufei didn't think he'd be able to make all of those phone calls without going crazy, or even worse, shamefully breaking down in tears.

Except that now Wufei was sitting here with everything solved and he didn't know what to say. Hell, after this humiliation, he didn't ever want to have to see Trowa's face again.

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked.

"Like shit." Wufei grumped.

Trowa gave a low chuckle. "I figured. Are you hungry?"

Wufei shook his head.

"How about you get some more sleep then?" Trowa offered.

"I might." Wufei answered not looking at Trowa.

They both waited.

"Well?" Trowa asked when Wufei didn't move.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Wufei replied tartly.

Trowa shrugged. "I was going to make sure you could sleep."

Wufei growled.

Trowa looked at him carefully. "Maybe you should take the next few days off work."

"I don't need to." Wufei retorted. "I'm still fit for missions."

There was silence and then Trowa shrugged again before standing up. "Okay, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Also, Ling's keys to your apartment are on the kitchen table."

"Hn." Wufei grunted.

Wufei waited until he heard Trowa's footsteps recede before scrunching his eyes up tightly. He'd never been so humiliated in his life. He hated Ling! Hated her! Hated her as he'd never hated anyone in his life!

But a few minutes later Wufei knew that was a lie. He didn't hate Ling. He was disappointed with her. The anger slowly faded and in its place Wufei was left with an aching sadness.

//I truly loved her.//

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Three:

The next day, as according to his usual schedule, Wufei walked to work. His apartment was only a ten minute walk from work. The fact that it was close and cheap was the reason he'd bought that particular apartment after having looked at so many others.

However, this day differed from his pre-breakup days in that instead of walking past 'Berkley's Bar', Wufei pushed open the doors and walked in.

"You again mister." Hutch called out. "What'll it be today?"

"Vodka." Wufei murmured.

"Sure thing." The bartender took a bottle off of the shelf and handed it to Wufei.

Sitting down, Wufei took a long swig from the bottle and was pleased to feel the familiar burn coursing through him along with the haziness drinking alcohol brought about. Wufei never did have a high tolerance for alcohol.

This time Wufei drank just enough for his mind to go blissfully hazy before he put down his bottle and stood up.

"That all?" The bartender asked as he watched Wufei get unsteadily to his feet.

"Yesh." There was the slightest slur in Wufei's voice.

As he stumbled to work, Wufei discovered that if he concentrated he could walk relatively straight and he figured that as long as he kept out of people's way, no-one would know he was slightly buzzed.

Walking along and biting his lips in concentration, Wufei prayed for a solo mission. He wanted to get out in the field and forget all about Ling, and if something happened to him on his mission, well, life was just full of risks wasn't it? He could just as easily get hit by a bus when crossing a busy intersection.

Arriving at his work desk however, Wufei was disappointed to see that he had no missions and that instead his desk was overflowing with paperwork.

With a sigh, Wufei got stuck into his paperwork. He couldn't expect a mission everyday. Instead, he prayed for a solo mission the next day.

At lunch, Wufei received four phone calls. One from Sally, one from Heero, one from Duo and one from Quatre. None of them spoke of his failed wedding for which he was thankful.

--x--

The next day was the same as the previous day. Wufei stopped off at 'Burkley's Bar' before making his way into work.

He was rather proud of the fact that no-one noticed he was drunk, although that may have been because he'd been given another stack of paperwork to do so no-one spoke to him. He sighed and got stuck into his paperwork.

At lunch, he received four phone calls: one from Sally, one from Heero, one from Duo and one from Quatre. None of them spoke of his failed wedding for which he was thankful.

--x--

And Thursday passed in much the same manner as Tuesday and Wednesday had.

--x--

Friday started off as the previous three days had. Wufei stopped off at 'Burkley's Bar' before making his way into work.

Again he was proud to note that no-one noticed he was drunk, although that may have been because he'd been given yet another stack of paperwork to do. He stared at the paperwork, teeth grinding and right eye twitching. And then he shoved back his chair and stormed to Trowa's office, brushing past the secretary and pushing open the doors.

"Sir! You can't go in there." Trowa's secretary called.

But Wufei was already inside.

Trowa didn't look up from his files. "It's fine Belinda." He said. "Return to your work and close the doors behind you."

"Yes sir." She turned smartly and left closing the doors behind her.

Wufei moved and sat down in front of Trowa's desk. Trowa didn't look up.

Wufei waited for all of thirty seconds before he bit out harshly. "Barton!"

Trowa looked up slowly and then he lazily leaned back in his director's chair. "What can I do for you Agent Chang?"

Wufei glared at him. "I want to know why I'm not getting field missions!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Why you're not getting field missions you ask?" He gave a small smile and steepled his fingers. "Why don't you ask yourself that?"

Wufei glared at him.

Trowa made a 'tsk, tsk' sound which had Wufei grinding his teeth.

"Let me explain it to you then." Trowa murmured. "You've been coming to work drunk."

Wufei looked surprised.

"Yes. I noticed." Trowa said in response. "I've allowed it only because you've just gone through a rough time, but since you've come in here and called my attention to it, I'm afraid I can't ignore it any longer. You're going to have to pull yourself together or I'll have no choice but to fire you. You're a smart person Chang, I'm sure you can find some other way to make yourself forget."

Wufei glared at Trowa. Then he shoved back his chair and began pacing the room. Eventually he found his way over to Trowa's mini-bar.

"Pull myself together." He said bitterly. "Find some other way to forget. Ha! And what do you suggest Barton!" He hissed.

He looked over Trowa's bar. //This bastard's got it good.// Wufei glared balefully at the bar and then picked up a bottle of rum and poured himself a generous helping. Raising the glass to his lips he took a large gulp.

"Find yourself another companion." Trowa stated clearly from behind him.

Wufei laughed darkly. "Who?" He took another large gulp of the rum. //This is good stuff!//

"Me."

Half of the rum went down Wufei's windpipe, and the other half sprayed all over Trowa's two-thousand dollar carpet as Wufei started chocking.

He banged frantically on his chest to clear his air pipe.

He heard Trowa sigh from behind him and then his back was being patted forcefully.

Wufei jumped three feet in the air and then jumped forward out of Trowa's reach, the rest of the rum spilled from Wufei's glass.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at Wufei's actions.

He watched as Wufei pointed a finger at him. "You!?!" Wufei seemed too stunned to continue.

"You're gay!?!" He eventually hollered.

Trowa leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. "Bi actually."

Wufei made a face.

"You have a problem with that?" Trowa questioned.

Wufei frantically shook his head. "No. But I'm not that desperate either. I'm one-hundred percent straight thank you very much."

"Think about it." Trowa murmured persuasively. "Why would you want another woman? They're all bitches."

"Not all of them." Wufei defended. "And how can you say that? You seem to enjoy them just fine."

Trowa shrugged. "That's just it. I enjoy them, nothing more. You, on the other hand –."

Wufei shook his head. "No way! I know all about you, you're a fast mover. Out there they call you 'Lightning Trowa'. I would have to be an idiot to date you! You go through girls like I go through clean shirts, and I go through a lot of clean shirts!" Wufei added for emphasis.

"You're different." Trowa told him.

Wufei snorted. "Like you've never used that line before."

"Will you go out with me?" Trowa asked.

Wufei stared at Trowa wondering if he was thick. //Did the man just miss our entire conversation?//

"NO!" He snarled.

Trowa shrugged. "So be it. I expect you sober Monday morning. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to fire you."

"You're just pissed that I won't go out with you." Wufei snapped.

Trowa smirked. "Never let it be said that Chang Wufei is an idiot."

Wufei slammed his empty rum glass down and turning around stormed out of the office seething. How dare Trowa try to blackmail him? What right did he have? And after all that Wufei hadn't even gotten to drink all of his rum! In his shock he'd used it to decorate Trowa's carpet!

Wufei did an about turn and stormed back in.

"And you tell Sally and the other pilots to stop calling me!" He yelled before turning and storming back out again.

Trowa smiled as he watched Wufei leave. Wufei was practically hissing in anger, almost like a defensive kitten. When Trowa couldn't see Wufei anymore, he pressed on his intercom.

"Coming sir!" His secretary chirped.

Arriving at his office, his secretary gave him a bright grin. "From those little hissing growling noises he was making as he left, I take it he didn't acquiesce to your idea?"

Trowa smirked. "No, but he will. I need you to get someone to come in and clean the carpet again."

Belinda smiled as she looked at the rum stain on the carpet. "I'm onto it sir!"

Trowa nodded. "Good girl." Then he frowned as he noticed something. His best bottle of rum was missing from the mini bar. //I'm sure it was there two seconds ago. Hmm? Wufei you little sneak!//

Striding away cradling the rum bottle under his jacket, Wufei couldn't stop the little grin from crossing his face. Trowa wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

Author's Notes: Prices of dishes may appear exaggerated, but believe me, they exist.

Also, thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Four:

Monday morning found Wufei waking up bright and early courtesy of his front doorbell ringing. Wufei groaned and tugged his pillows over his head.

"Go away." He yelled.

The doorbell continued ringing. It almost sounded like someone had their finger pressed against it and was not letting go.

//How annoying.// Wufei thought grumpily as he clambered from his bed and stomped his way to the front door. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

Wufei angrily yanked the door open only to find Trowa leaning against the wall, his shoulder pressed against the doorbell.

Wufei glared, envious of the bastard for having the height to be able to do that.

"I'm here to take you to work." Trowa told him calmly. "Won't you invite me in?"

Wufei slammed the door on Trowa's face and went to have his shower instead.

When Wufei came out of his bathroom, he blinked once. And then blinked again. Nope, Trowa was still there, larger than life and sitting on Wufei's couch.

"That's breaking and entering." He grumped.

Trowa just shrugged, appearing for all intent and purposes as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Wufei attempted to burn a hole through Trowa's head with his eyeballs, but when that failed, turned away instead in favour of caffeine.

Trowa watched as Wufei poured himself a cup of coffee and gulp it down before picking up his bag and moving towards the door.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Wufei muttered.

Trowa stood up and Wufei suddenly found his way to the entrance blocked.

"You'll eat breakfast." Trowa stated calmly.

"You can't make me." Wufei retorted.

Trowa gave a small smile. "You really think I can't?"

The next moment, Wufei found himself in a headlock being dragged back towards his kitchen.

Trowa stopped in the center of Wufei's kitchen and said calmly. "Now, will you be a good boy and eat your breakfast by yourself, or do I have to feed you?"

Wufei ground his teeth.

"Myself." He eventually snarled.

Wufei found himself released and straightening up, glared sourly at Trowa.

Trowa smiled and pointed to the cupboard.

Wufei muttered and mumbled under his breath as he stuck two pieces of bread into the toaster and wondered why it was that whenever he was around Trowa, he was always left without a shred of dignity.

Buttering his toast, he ripped into it viciously imagining it was Trowa's head he was chewing on.

He heard the bastard chuckle.

Somehow that morning, the two managed to make it out of Wufei's apartment without any bloodshed, though it took a lot of restraint on Wufei's behalf.

They walked to work silently.

On their way past 'Burkley's Bar' Wufei gave a wistful sigh. On this particular morning, Wufei felt he needed a drink more than anything.

Trowa, the bastard, merely chuckled.

Arriving at work five minutes later, Trowa walked Wufei all the way to his desk, and once he was sure Wufei was comfortable, left to go to his own office.

Looking at his desk, Wufei was pleasantly surprised to see that instead of the monotonous paperwork he'd had for the past few days, he had a mission plan to write up. Even though it wasn't his own mission, it was much better than filling in stupid forms. He got stuck into his work with a little smile.

--x--

At lunchtime, Trowa appeared at Wufei's desk. "Let's go eat." He invited.

"No." Wufei growled. He wasn't going to let the bastard woo him like a girl.

"Why not?" Trowa asked.

"I'm going to eat lunch with Raymond." Wufei was glad now that Raymond had invited him out for lunch earlier in the morning. Otherwise he'd be stuck with Trowa the bastard. He promised himself that next time Raymond invited him out, he wouldn't accept the invitation so ungraciously.

"Is that so?" Trowa said turning to look at Raymond.

His subordinate gulped.

"No." He stammered, ignoring Wufei's surprised look.

"I was going to tell Chang that I accidentally double booked. Sorry Chang."

Two seconds later Raymond had flown out the door.

Trowa smiled. "So you can have lunch with me now, or was there someone else you wanted to have lunch with?" He looked around the room.

Immediately all of his subordinates lowered their heads to their desk suddenly finding their paperwork interesting.

Wufei snarled annoyed before he pushed past Trowa and stormed out of the door.

Trowa merely chuckled as he followed Wufei. "I'm glad you're eager." He murmured.

Wufei's steps faltered.

"Don't flatter yourself." He grumbled as they left the building.

"I'm just happy you're having lunch with me." Trowa sounded amused.

Wufei glared at him from the side of his eyes. "You can pay for lunch."

"Of course." Trowa murmured.

Wufei suddenly gave a vicious grin. "I want to eat at the Mirage." //Take that bastard!//

"Whatever you say Chang." Trowa acquiesced.

Wufei just continued to grin. He was going to send the man to the cleaners. //One-hundred dollar dishes, here I come!//

Arriving at the Mirage, the two got a table immediately. That was odd seeing as how it was lunch time, but Wufei wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Wufei grinned as he looked at the menu the waiter handed him. "I'll have a coke, the special Mirage noodles, the sweet and sour fish and the lemon-grass beef. Oh, and I'd like a Peking duck, six of the chives and prawn yum-cha and the buttered chicken to go please."

He smiled at the waiter's surprised look and turned to Trowa saying sweetly. "Was there anything you wanted?"

Trowa smiled serenely. "I'll have an apple juice please."

Wufei looked at Trowa closely. He didn't seem to be the least bit perturbed that he'd be forking out over six-hundred for this lunch. Six-hundred! That was how much Wufei made in a week!

Trowa looked at Wufei. "Food to go?"

Wufei shrugged. "I can eat it for dinner."

Trowa nodded. "An excellent idea. I'll come over tonight and join you then."

Wufei smiled angelically. "I haven't invited you."

Trowa shook his head, lips curling up slightly. "That's really unkind of you Chang, especially since you're eating a quarter of my day's wage."

Wufei choked on his coke. "A quarter of your day's wage!?!" He managed to gasp past his strangled throat. //Only a quarter of his day's wage!?!//

Trowa smirked at him.

"I'm rich, powerful and good looking. Have you changed your mind yet?"

Wufei coughed once to clear the coke from his wind pipe before smiling sweetly. "Oh, you might have persuaded me. It's just too bad you're big-headed too. I have an aversion to big-headed people."

Trowa just smiled. "I'll have you eventually."

Wufei opened his mouth to refute such a preposterous statement, but before he could do so, their waiter returned with the food.

"Enjoy!" Their waiter declared as he set the food on the table with a flourish.

Wufei growled irritated and feeling cheated. He hadn't had the opportunity to blast Trowa yet! He stabbed at a piece of beef determined not to enjoy the food. However, that thought melted out of his mind just as quickly as the beef melted in his mouth.

Trowa watched Wufei amused even as he speared a piece of the fish.

--x--

Forty minutes later the two were done with their lunch. Wufei sat back with a blissful sigh. //Hmm… Good food.// Well, it was better than the two-minute noodles he cooked for himself everyday anyway.

He watched as Trowa lazily dropped seven-hundred dollars onto the tray and the waiter's eyes brightened.

//Hn. He can afford to be a big tipper.// Wufei thought irritated.

"Good bye sirs!" The waiter chirped as he handed Wufei his bag of take-out.

Now that Wufei was no longer being seduced by the food, he felt cheated. He'd spent his entire lunch trying to irritate Trowa, only to find that he hadn't even put a dent into the bastard's pocket.

He frowned. If the bastard showed up at his house that night, Wufei was not going to be happy.

The two walked silently back to work and once again Trowa walked Wufei all of the way to his desk before leaving to go to his own office.

//Probably afraid I'll pick up some alcohol when he's not looking.// Wufei thought grumpily as he stowed his takeout under his desk and once again got stuck into his work. It wasn't Wufei's mission, but it was better than filling in stupid forms.

--x--

At five o'clock that evening, Wufei stretched easily and packed his belongings. All around him his workmates were doing the same.

Wufei smiled and leaned down to turn off his computer. When he next looked up he was startled to see that he was all alone in the room.

//If they would just show that speed on the field, they'd be up there with the best!// Wufei shook his head ruefully and leaned down to pick up his takeaway. He ignored the shadow that fell across his desk and instead walked to the door.

"Ignoring me now Chang?" Trowa sounded amused.

Wufei sped up, pretending that he was alone.

He heard Trowa's low chuckle.

Almost running home now, Wufei determinedly ignored Trowa. //Why the hell does the bastard have such long legs?!//

Arriving rather breathlessly at his apartment, Wufei opened his front door before attempting to walk in and slam the door on Trowa's face.

Strong fingers holding the door prevented him from doing so and he watched as Trowa forced his way in.

"Why now?" Wufei demanded suddenly as they stood together in the hallway. "Why have you decided that you must have me now?"

Trowa smirked. "I've always wanted you. But you were engaged before and now you aren't."

"Have you ever heard of rebound?" Wufei demanded.

Trowa shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Whatever." Wufei turned and walked into his kitchen and began heating up the food.

"You can try as much as you want, but that won't change the fact that I'm one-hundred percent straight."

Wufei turned to find Trowa standing right behind him.

One hand moved to his chin. "Are you?"

And then Trowa's head lowered and Wufei found himself being thoroughly kissed.

His hands came up to push at Trowa's chest. But the bastard just continued to kiss him. It was a kiss that totally dominated him and made him want more.

Trowa pulled back slowly, his eyes bright. "Are you really?"

Wufei threw a punch.

Trowa caught his fist and pulled Wufei hard against himself, one hard muscled thigh moving between Wufei's legs to rub lightly against Wufei's erection.

He forced Wufei into another kiss.

"Are you really?" Trowa asked again.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Five:

The next morning found Wufei groggy. He'd been unable to sleep the night before thanks to that meddling bastard Trowa.

Wufei knew he was straight. He wasn't going to let anything Trowa do persuade him otherwise.

He conveniently ignored the fact that he'd gotten a hard-on when Trowa kissed him. Or the fact that he'd enjoyed the kiss.

He ignored the persistent ringing of his doorbell and instead moved forward to wedge a chair underneath the doorknob.

Pleased with himself, he left to have his shower.

When he came out of his shower, he blinked and wondered whether it was just a case of dÃ©jÃ vu.

That bastard Trowa was once again sitting on his couch looking like the cat that had gotten the canary. Wufei turned his head curiously to look at his front door.

"I've put the chair back at the kitchen table where it belongs." Trowa told him easily.

"The chair was there for a reason." Wufei grumped.

"Was it?" Trowa feigned surprise.

Wufei ignored him in the interest of making breakfast; he didn't want to be force-fed.

He ignored Trowa who insisted on eating half of Wufei's breakfast.

Eventually the two made it out of the house and once again there was no bloodshed. However, it must be mentioned, it took a lot of restraint on Wufei's behalf not to just pick up his katana and be done with it. The only reason Wufei held back was because he knew that it wouldn't be good for his record if it was discovered that he'd killed his superior and stashed his body in the park somewhere.

//Now that's a thought…// Wufei glanced at Trowa.

Almost as though reading his mind, Trowa chuckled. "I'm no lightweight."

Wufei blinked at him wide-eyed.

"But I am psychic."

Trowa turned away to hide his amused smile. Let Wufei think he was psychic. Trowa wasn't going to tell Wufei he could read Wufei's thoughts by the murderous expression on his face.

Once again they passed 'Berkley's Bar' but Wufei was so busy feeling annoyed at Trowa that he passed it without a second glance.

Trowa was pleased.

Wufei didn't notice.

Once again Trowa walked Wufei to his desk before going to his own office.

Sitting at his desk feeling quite cross, Wufei came to the decision that he wasn't going to have lunch with that bastard Trowa.

He pasted a smile on his face and walked up to one of his workmates. "Hi Mary." He said.

She blinked at him. The shock was evident on her face.

He tried for another smile.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Would you like to have lunch together?" Wufei asked.

"…"

"Mary?" Wufei persisted.

Mary coughed herself out of her stunned stupor and gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I promised my sister I'd have lunch with her today."

"Oh." Wufei nodded. "Never mind."

He moved on and tried Bob. "Would you like to have lunch together?"

It turned out that Bob was busy too. As was Stephen. Raymond. Katherine. Nadia. Bart.

By the time he'd done a round of the room Wufei was exhausted. He slumped into his chair unhappily. //What a day for them all to have prior commitments.//

What poor Wufei didn't know was that his fellow workmates seeing that Trowa was trying to woo Wufei had decided, quite wisely, to step aside.

No one was foolish enough to mess with their superior. He could be quite frightening when he chose to be.

Five minutes before lunch time came around, Wufei left to go to the toilet, and he never returned.

As the clock struck twelve noon, Trowa arrived to pick Wufei up for lunch, but he saw only an empty seat where Wufei was supposed to be.

"Free. Where's Chang?"

Mary looked up in surprise. "He was here a few minutes ago." She turned to Bob. "Moysten, do you know where he is?"

Bob shook his head.

Trowa turned to look at the rest of his subordinates. One by one they shook their heads. No one knew where Wufei was.

Trowa gave his subordinates a kind smile. "Well then, I guess you had all better go to lunch."

His subordinates all stood up gratefully.

Trowa shook his head wistfully. "How can I eat my lunch with Chang if I can't find him?"

His subordinates all sighed and moved off in search of Wufei.

Trowa smirked and sat down on Wufei's desk to wait.

Less than five minutes later, Katherine was making her report. "He's on the roof, Sir!"

Trowa nodded pleased.

"Enjoy your lunch then."

His subordinates all disappeared out of the door as fast as their legs could carry them. It was best not to mess with Trowa.

Trowa made his way to the roof and found Wufei sitting there eating his lunch.

"Nice view." He remarked.

Wufei started and then glared. "How did you find me?"

Trowa smiled kindly. "I forced your workmates to postpone their lunch to search for you."

Wufei started to splutter. "That's abuse of your resources."

"Yes." Trowa nodded. "And it will continue to happen if you disappear again."

Wufei frowned at him. "This is a side of you I haven't seen."

Trowa leaned forward. "Do you like it?"

"No!" Wufei shouted. "Are you crazy? Why would I like it?"

Trowa shrugged. "Who knows?"

He sat down beside Wufei, right in his personal space.

Wufei glared. Trowa smiled.

They sat there and ate their lunch.

--x--

The days that followed settled into a routine. Trowa would pick Wufei's lock and eat breakfast with him. In the interest of not starving, Wufei had become used to making breakfast for two people. He made Trowa pay for breakfast though. Trowa merely handed the money over with a serene smile.

At lunch, rather than making his workmates suffer, Wufei went willingly with Trowa and used the opportunity to try out the best restaurants in town. Trowa paid for Wufei's obscenely expensive lunches with a serene smile.

And then after work, Trowa would follow Wufei home to eat dinner with him. After all, dinner was always takeaway Wufei ordered during lunch.

And in this fashion, two weeks passed.

--x--

When his telephone rang at two o'clock in the morning, wait, make it night, Wufei answered it muttering death threats under his breath.

"Yo Wu!" A cheerful voice came over the line.

Wufei growled. "Maxwell, do you even know what time it is over here?"

"Uh, nope? But ya gonna tell me right?"

"It's two in the morning you idiot!" Wufei yelled.

"Geeze, sorry Wu." Duo sounded contrite. "But I just heard the good news on the grapevine and I was so excited I couldn't resist!"

"What good news?" Wufei grumbled. Who was he to pop the idiot's happy bubble? He wondered whether Duo had finally gotten himself a decent girlfriend, or even better, gotten himself a promotion.

"Someone from your office transferred to our branch. Name's Kat. She told us you were dating Tro, you sly dog."

Wufei very nearly hung up the phone, but he realised that if he did that, Duo might be stuck with his misinterpretation.

So instead he said sweetly. "I'm not actually."

"Don't lie to me Wu. I'm your best buddy, I even phoned your branch to check with the man himself!"

Wufei glared hatefully at the phone. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD I'M NOT!" He hollered. And then he slammed the phone down.

Then he picked up the phone and called Trowa. It was answered on the first ring. "Yes?" Trowa's calm voice came over the line. The fact that the bastard hadn't even been sleeping so Wufei hadn't woken him irritated Wufei to no end.

"STOP SPREADING RUMOURS YOU BASTARD!!!" Wufei howled before he slammed the phone down.

Left with the dial tone in his ear, Trowa sighed.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Six:

The next morning Trowa did not come to Wufei's house to eat breakfast. That meant that Wufei walked to work alone. He was so busy wondering why that bastard Trowa hadn't turned up that he almost didn't notice the quiet footsteps that had been following him for the past five minutes.

The sound did eventually filter through his brain and he began walking faster. When he still didn't manage to lose his pursuer, he began taking turns on roads he normally never traveled. He turned around twice but saw no-one. He wondered if Trowa had taken to stalking him.

Moving quickly, Wufei turned a corner, and then another and peered around it. He was surprised to see a woman turn in the alleyway and look around obviously searching for someone. Wufei stepped out.

She looked startled.

Now that Wufei was closer, he guessed her age to be twenty-one, the same age as him.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded.

She gave a loud screech, and before Wufei could move, had thrown herself at him and attached herself to his arm.

"Wow! You're so cool! How did you know I was following you? I just knew the man I fell in love with would be cool like you."

The sound of her voice and the words she was saying had Wufei blanching.

He tried unsuccessfully to shake her off his arm.

"Back off. I don't know what you're talking about." He told her.

She gave a loud laugh. "Don't be shy. I live in the apartment across from you and I've been watching you every day. We were destined to be together." Here she giggled and rubbed her breasts against his arm.

Wufei watched her in alarm, and then he dug his fingers into her ribs.

She gave a yelp and let go.

As soon as he was free, Wufei took off down the alleyway, jumping over rubbish bins and broken pieces of furniture and within seconds, was gone. Let's just say here, that if someone had been timing his speed, Wufei would have broken the current world record for hurdles and sprint.

Racing to work in record time, Wufei threw himself through the doors and hopped to one side before turning back to peer carefully through the glass doors. //Thank god, she didn't follow me.//

"Did you miss me so much?" A voice drawled in his ear.

Wufei jumped and turned to find Trowa eying him amused. "That you ran all of the way here to see me?"

Wufei snorted. "In your dreams. I had the best morning today without you meddling in my life."

And then he turned and walked off. Trowa watched Wufei go with a small smile.

Sitting down at his desk, Wufei took a deep breath and convinced himself that the girl had mistaken him for someone else. //Hell, I probably won't ever see her again.// Satisfied, he got stuck into his mission planning and had soon forgotten all about that morning's incident.

--x--

At lunch Trowa's secretary called Wufei to tell him that Trowa was in a meeting so he couldn't have lunch with Wufei.

Wufei told himself he didn't care and went down to have lunch by himself.

He was just about to push open the glass doors when he realised something horrifying. The girl from that morning was standing outside reading the Preventer's sign above their building.

Immediately Wufei crept back inside and resigned himself to cafeteria food.

--x--

That evening, Trowa was still in his meeting, or so his secretary said, so Wufei went home by himself.

Once again, Wufei was just about to push open the glass doors when he saw that the girl from that morning was standing outside intently watching the people leave the building.

Wufei backed away and looked around wondering what to do.

He saw a group of Preventers come bustling out, chatting and laughing about going to the pub. He snuck in with them, and together they moved out the glass doors. Once he was sure he was far away enough not to be spotted, Wufei darted away from the group and jogged home.

Once home, Wufei made sure his three locks were secure.

--x--

Wufei was in the middle of making himself two-minute noodles when he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it was Trowa, he automatically opened it and then slammed it closed.

The girl from that morning was standing outside his front door smiling.

Wufei took a deep breath//be a man// he told himself. Pulling open the front door again he said sternly. "If you don't stop stalking me, I'll call the police."

She laughed and attached herself to his arm. "My uncle works in the police force."

She rubbed herself against him. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Wufei ground out. "You cannot."

"Why not?" She demanded. "I love you. We're going to live together and be happy forever."

//Oh god. A deluded psycho stalker.//

He reached for her ribs. She squirmed out of the way and pushed her way into his apartment.

Walking into the kitchen, Wufei's stalker looked at the two-minute noodles on his kitchen table and then turned and wiggled a finger at him. "You're eating noodles? That's bad for your health. Your future wife will cook for you."

"No! I'm fine!" Wufei hastily interjected. But his stalker had already thrown his noodles into the trash and was in the process of pulling ingredients from his fridge.

Ten minutes later smoke began billowing from the kitchen and Wufei's smoke alarm went off. Wufei swore and hurriedly began pushing open windows. Running to the kitchen, he was confronted with the most horrifying sight of his life. Flames were actually shooting out of the pot and hitting the ceiling which was rapidly turning black. The girl was backing away from the mess looking frightened.

//That is not a good sign.//

Shaking himself out of his horror, Wufei tugged the fire extinguisher off the wall and sprayed the entire mess. There was a strange sizzling sound as the fire went out, and then suddenly, all of the lights went out as well. Thankfully, the smoke alarm cut out too.

Wufei frowned. //The smoke alarm isn't supposed to do that. It's run on batteries.//

"Dinner didn't look too appetizing did it?" Trowa murmured from beside Wufei.

Wufei jumped into the air letting go of the fire extinguisher in his shock. He heard it roll before there was a thump as it hit a wall. Turning in the darkness, he demanded an explanation. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have dinner. What's she doing here?"

Wufei nearly fell backwards as he felt something attach itself to his body, tentacles – no wait – arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I'm Wufei's future wife."

Wufei wondered how she knew his name. Hell, he wondered how she knew where he worked. He wondered what else she knew about him.

He heard Trowa chuckling and wished he could punch the bastard. Couldn't he see that Wufei desperately needed help?

If this girl didn't get a clue soon, Wufei was going to go crazy for real!

There was a click in the darkness, and then a flame appeared. With the lighter held so close to his face, Wufei thought Trowa looked frightening.

Trowa gave a dark chuckle. "Future wife did you say?"

"Yes." The girl pressed herself against Wufei.

"Even though he's gay and my boyfriend?"

There was a stunned silence all around.

"Your boyfriend? That's not true!" The girl cried.

"You're just a friend. I've seen you."

"Oh?" Trowa inquired.

"I watch him through the window every day. So, you eat your meals with him. So what?"

"And how many men do you know would go out of their way just to eat meals together?" Trowa inquired smoothly.

She was silent.

Wufei looked nervously out of the window. How much had she seen?

"So what?" She said again. "You're only boyfriends. I can still take him away from you."

Trowa gave a dangerous chuckle. "That's where you're wrong. Wufei has agreed to be mine and only mine. He'll be moving into my apartment in two days."

Wufei chocked back his protests. It was bad enough having Trowa stalking him, but this psycho stalker was infinitely worse, and if Wufei wanted her gone, he was just going to have to go along with Trowa's story for a moment.

"You're lying." She said.

"I'm not." Trowa replied.

"But you love me!" She said turning to Wufei.

"No I don't." He refuted.

"I don't believe this." She said. "I don't believe you're moving in with him. I think you're just making it up."

"It's true." Wufei automatically muttered.

"We will see." She snapped. And then she turned and flounced out, the door slamming behind her. Wufei wondered if she had night vision.

"When did you pick her up?" Trowa asked turning an amused smile on Wufei.

"I didn't." Wufei grumbled as he moved away from the tiny flickering flame and felt his way towards his fuse box. "She suddenly appeared this morning professing her love for me."

"And that was your brilliant morning?" The amusement was all too evident in Trowa's voice.

Wufei ground his teeth and didn't say anything. Instead he flicked at the switches in the fuse box. Nothing happened, no lights came on.

"Shit." He swore. From what he'd last seen, his kitchen was trashed, his lights didn't work and there was a disgusting smell pervading the apartment.

"Come back to my place for the time being." Trowa cajoled.

"I don't want to." Wufei replied surly. //It smells like skunk in here. What on earth was she trying to cook!?!//

"Really." Trowa said moving away and putting some of Wufei's belongings into a bag before tugging Wufei out of the apartment. "Do you honestly think you can sleep with that smell?"

Wufei didn't actually think that he could. //It's really disgusting!//

"I can stay at a hotel." Wufei said as he climbed into Trowa's sports car.

Trowa raised an amused eyebrow. "Which one?"

"The City Cross." Wufei replied. "It's close and cheap."

Trowa frowned. "And filled with suspicious people."

"They can't hurt me." Wufei sniffed. "I'm a Preventer."

Trowa frowned. "You won't be staying at the City Cross."

Wufei crossed his arms and glanced into the side mirror. "You can't –."

He broke off abruptly.

"That's right." Trowa said looking into his rear-view mirror. "She's following us in a cab."

He chuckled lowly. "Still want to go to that hotel? I don't mind. If you really like her that much." Amusement was again rich in his voice.

Pissed, Wufei answered. "Fine. Whatever."

Trowa didn't say anything as he turned left but Wufei could almost feel his amusement which only served to anger Wufei further.

--x--

Storming into Trowa's luscious apartment Wufei threw himself onto the couch feeling annoyed. The whole way in, he'd felt eyes on him making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He couldn't believe his stalker was taking things this far!

"Which one's my bedroom?" He demanded.

Trowa opened the door to a luscious bedroom. Wufei stared. //Wow! His guest bedroom's as big as my entire apartment! Bloody hell, if I'd known that earlier, I'd have tried to get his job.//

But Wufei knew that job was unsuited to him.

He walked in and threw himself down on the bed ungraciously, burying his face into the pillows. Then he lifted his head surprised. The entire bed smelled like Trowa.

He looked around taking in the lived-in look.

Then he jumped off the bed and turned to find Trowa watching him, eyes unnaturally bright.

//Damn that bastard.//

"Which one will be my room?" He demanded again.

"This one." Trowa answered.

"And yours?" Wufei questioned suspiciously.

"This one too." Trowa replied.

"Damn you Barton –." Wufei started to say.

"This is a one-bedroom apartment." Trowa interjected.

"Fine." Wufei snapped. "I'll sleep on the couch."

He moved to the door only to find Trowa blocking his way.

"How long do you think the stalker will be around for?" Trowa asked innocently.

Wufei glared at him.

Trowa smiled. "You can sleep with me."

Wufei glared some more.

Trowa continued to smile. "Or you can return to your own apartment and sleep peacefully at night knowing that she's staring through your window following your every move, will be waiting for you when you leave in the morning and when you return at night. That she'll most probably try to cook you breakfast and dinner…"

Trowa trailed off.

Wufei tossed his bag hard at Trowa's chest. "I'm going to bed. Touch me and die." Then he stomped over to the bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

Trowa watched Wufei amused. He'd noticed that when Wufei wanted to hide, he would pull the blankets over his head. He was so much like a child sometimes. Whistling he tossed Wufei's bag onto a chair and climbed into bed too.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"Not anymore." Was the grumpy, muffled reply.

Trowa slid an arm around Wufei's waist and tugged him close. "Now isn't this nice." He said to his squirming bundle, right before he felt teeth sink into his forearm.

Author's Notes: In the reviews for the last chapter lots of people thought that maybe Trowa hired the stalker... Well, we shall see...

Also, thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Seven:

The next morning Wufei was up bright and early making breakfast. He felt warm arms slip around his waist right before a damp kiss was placed on the nape of his neck.

Wufei burnt the eggs.

Trowa merely grinned and took a bite out of the toast.

They left the house with minimal bloodshed. Minimal because when Trowa moved to brush crumbs from Wufei's mouth, Wufei nipped him.

"My second love bite." Trowa told Wufei cheerfully.

Wufei snarled.

As he climbed into Trowa's sports car that morning, Wufei saw his stalker sitting in a cab watching him.

"She must really like you." Trowa murmured as he started the engine.

Wufei ignored him and sunk lower in his seat – an amazing feat considering how low the seats in Trowa's sports car already were.

--x--

At lunchtime, the two returned to their normal routine of Wufei choosing the most expensive restaurant in town and ordering lunch and dinner. Trowa paid up with a serene smile.

Wufei glared. If the guy was going to force Wufei to sleep with him, Wufei was damn going to get some benefits from it. He swallowed a spoonful of fried ice-cream. //Hmm… bliss.//

When they left the restaurant, Wufei again noticed the girl lurking outside hiding behind a pine tree. He wondered how long she'd follow him. He also wondered if he should get a restraining order.

--x--

After work, Trowa and Wufei went home together and ate the takeout Wufei had ordered during lunch.

As he was tossing the empty take-away boxes into the bin, Wufei noticed that all of his belongings from his apartment had been placed into boxes and moved into Trowa's apartment.

//The bastard really is a fast mover!//

At night, it was the same struggle, but this time Trowa wasn't bitten.

Wufei was determined not to give the sadistic bastard any more so-called 'love bites'.

--x--

And somehow, the week passed in that manner.

On Sunday night, the phone in Trowa's apartment rang.

Wufei picked it up without thinking. "Chang speaking."

"So it's true then!" Duo crowed. "You guys really are livin' together!!!!" Wufei hung up the phone.

The phone rang again.

Wufei foolishly picked it up.

"Don't hang up again." Duo warned. Wufei frowned at the tone and then started as he recognised it.

"Hello Shinigami." He muttered.

"Tro's serious this time." Duo told him dropping out of Shinigami mode.

"I don't know what you're talking about Maxwell." Wufei told him. "My house got trashed so I moved in here temporarily."

"Really? How convenient for you. Guest room as spacious as I heard it was?"

"Yes." Wufei replied.

"Izzat so? I didn't know one bedroom apartments had guest rooms."

"Shit." Wufei swore.

Duo chuckled. "Before you hang up, let me give you a few facts about our good buddy Tro."

"I'm listening." Wufei told him wearily wishing he could hang up.

Duo chuckled. "He goes through a girl a week. To date, I know of no one who's managed to keep track of how many girlfriends he's had. And that includes yours truly. But let's just say he began at sixteen and now he's twenty-one, a girlfriend a week, there are fifty-two weeks in a year, it's been five years, you do the math."

"Why are you telling me this?" Wufei drawled.

"He's never taken any of them home. The only one of us who's managed to see the inside of Tro's apartment is Quatre, and maybe his real estate agent." Duo added as an afterthought.

Wufei felt something in his stomach rebel. //They had that type of relationship?//

"And the only reason Quat's seen the inside of Tro's apartment is because he had to drop off some files." Duo continued blithely.

Wufei grunted in disgust, and then he thought of something. "Are any of you gay?" He blurted out.

There was a silence at the other end. "What a question to drop on a guy Wu. And over the telephone too."

"I mean." Wufei said hastily. "Because I thought you were all straight, and then suddenly Barton…" He trailed off realising what he'd just said.

"Forget it." He said shortly.

Duo laughed. "Tro what Wu?"

"Nothing." Wufei snarled.

"I think he's curious about gay sex Duo." A new voice chirped over the line.

Wufei started and felt his face begin to flame. "Winner! How long have you been on the line?"

Quatre gave a light tinkling laugh. "Since the beginning."

"I know all about gay sex." Duo cut in. "In fact…"

Wufei winced and then cringed as he listened to Duo describe gay sex.

"You forgot to tell him about…" Quatre cut in interrupting Duo mid-way.

Wufei winced some more and instinctively crossed his legs as he listened to Duo and Quatre's fifteen minute lecture about gay sex. When they'd had finally exhausted that topic, Duo remembered something with a startled, "Oh yeah Wu! I almost forgot to answer your question!"

Duo made a big show of clearing his throat.

Unconsciously Wufei held the phone closer against his ear.

"We're all straight." Duo declared eventually. "I mean, I guess you could even say that Tro's straight too!"

"He can't be Maxwell." Wufei snapped wondering why in the hell he'd thought the others might be anything but straight. //I mean. Yuy? Gay?// Wufei gave an internal snort. "And why the hell are you telling me about gay sex if you're straight?!"

"Never mind that." Duo said. "Just trust me on it. And I know Tro's straight! The only guy he's ever looked at is you."

"Right." Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want Wu. You're the only person to stay at his house. It's been a week hasn't it?"

"Today's the seventh day." Wufei replied absently.

"Well then, good luck." Duo teased.

Wufei was silent.

"Hey, I was joking man, Tro wouldn't do that to you."

"…"

"Wufei?" Quatre's worried voice came over the line.

"I have to go Maxwell, Winner." Wufei answered. "I'll talk to you later." And he hung up the phone.

Sitting down on the kitchen stool, Wufei chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. No girl lasted over a week. Today was his seventh day. He looked at his boxes still stacked up neatly by the door. Perhaps he should find a place to stay. Otherwise, things would get awkward quickly when Trowa waved goodbye and Wufei had no place to go.

Wufei decided that it was in his best interest to plan ahead. He didn't want to find himself stuck at an expensive hotel just because he'd been foolish enough to believe he could stay longer than the one week time frame.

Looking at his watch, Wufei gave a decisive nod. Then he picked up his coat and moved down to the lobby. Peering around, he checked to make sure he wasn't being followed before darting out into the street.

It actually took Wufei longer than he'd anticipated finding a hotel. Not having a car, seeing as how he'd always walked to work from his apartment, he'd had to bus it around to the various hotels.

All of the decent hotels were booked out. Even the City Cross. Wufei frowned. He really should have found a way to drop the girl and then gone to the City Cross. That way he might have gotten a room. The last one had been taken the previous night.

Well, he'd just have to lower his standards. Walking to the "Crowning Glory" Wufei raised an eyebrow. //Crowning glory my ass!//

Inside he walked up to the reception desk – if it could even be called that. 'Old-rickety-table-picked-from-the-rubbish-dump' was a better description in Wufei's opinion.

"How much is a room for a night?" He inquired.

The burly tattooed fellow shrugged. "I dunno. I'm new here."

Wufei gritted his teeth. "Well can you find out?"

"Could try I guess." The fellow shrugged.

Wufei's eye twitched. Thankfully at that moment, his mobile rang distracting him from his murderous thoughts.

"Hello." He said into the receiver.

"Chang. Where are you?"

"Oi! He says it's fifty a night. You wanna take a room?"

Distracted Wufei looked up. "Uh."

"He says there's only one left."

Wufei looked around, he really didn't want to have to lower his standards any more. "Yes."

Then remembering that he was supposed to be on the phone, said to Trowa. "Nowhere important. I'll be back later." Before hanging up on him.

Trowa frowned as he stared at his phone. //Fifty a room? What the hell is Chang planning now?// He thought of all of the possible hotels that would charge fifty a room. His conclusion wasn't good. //Even the City Cross charges one-hundred a room.//

His apartment phone rang and he picked it up.

"Chang?"

"Ah. It's me." Duo's voice came over the line. "Isn't Wufei home?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Ah, I just wanted to… ah."

Trowa frowned suspicious.

"You wanted to what?" He demanded.

"He, he." Duo gave a laugh. "Make sure he understood I was joking. He, he."

"About what?" Trowa asked feeling a headache coming on. Somehow dealing with Duo always gave him a headache.

"About your one-girl-a-week policy and how today's his last day. He, he."

Trowa felt his eye twitching harder. "Duo." He said calmly into the phone. "You are going to start running, and you are not going to stop, because when I find you…" He trailed off and let the threat hang in the air.

"You can hardly blame me." Duo whined. "That's always been your policy. This isn't my fault! It's your fault for not telling him anything! Can't blame me if he gets the wrong idea."

Unfortunately, Duo's twisted logic made some sense.

"Very well Duo." Trowa replied. "You've made your point. You don't need to start running after all, but put anymore ideas into his head, and I might just let Catherine practice on you."

"Gotcha." Duo said and then the dial tone rang in Trowa's ear.

//What the hell is it with people hanging up on me?//

He put the apartment phone down and moved restlessly in his apartment wondering where the hell Wufei was. He tried calling Wufei again, but the phone was now 'out of range'. Trowa slammed his mobile closed with a snap. For all he knew, Wufei could be out there getting mugged! Well, that was highly unlikely considering Wufei's level of skill, but Trowa didn't like the idea of Wufei wandering around in some seedy area looking for a hotel//And he doesn't even have a car!//

Damn Duo! Always unnecessarily opening his big mouth. If something happened to Wufei, Duo was going to be paying big time. //Maybe I should give him continuous missions with Elmo the four-eyed, metal-mouthed, freckled-faced walking dictionary.// The best part was, Elmo was so damn smart that once he got talking, no-one could understand what he was saying. Even Duo wouldn't stand a chance against Elmo's irritating factor!

Trowa gave a small smile before once again pacing in the hallway in his apartment, his worry growing by the minute.

--x--

It was a good hour later and nearing nine o'clock at night when Wufei finally made it back to Trowa's apartment.

"Bloody public transport." Wufei muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Looking up he found Trowa standing in the hallway with his arms crossed watching him.

"Where did you go today?" Trowa asked him calmly.

Wufei shrugged as he brushed past Trowa. "Finding myself a place to stay."

Trowa grabbed Wufei's arm preventing him from moving past. "And why would you do that?"

Wufei shrugged. "Let's not make this awkward."

"No. Let's." Trowa said.

"Fine!" Wufei turned around eyes flashing. "Go ahead!"

Trowa stared at him. "I was worried about you."

"Barton." Wufei started to speak.

Trowa interrupted by putting a finger to Wufei's lips.

"I also think we have a case of miscommunication going on here. I want you to stay here with me forever. Not one week, not one month, not one year. Forever!" He emphasized.

Wufei blinked at him.

"So you can just cancel whatever box it was you hired."

Wufei looked startled. "It wasn't a box!" He responded embarrassed. "And what about your one-week policy? You're just going to throw it out?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "When have any of my policies ever applied to you? Duo told you didn't he? That no one's ever slept over?"

Wufei shrugged. "Maybe."

Trowa just looked amused. "So maybe you should get unpacking."

Wufei shrugged again. "Maybe I will."

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Eight:

Wufei had since unpacked his belongings and now they were scattered around Trowa's apartment. For someone so rigid in everything else he did, Trowa was surprised Wufei left his belongings lying around so carelessly. He found it cute.

Trowa picked up one small black Chinese slipper and put it with its partner by the front door. Then he sat down on the couch beside Wufei who was watching a romantic comedy and snuck a kiss. Wufei batted him ineffectually away and the kiss soon deepened.

"Stop taking advantage of me." Wufei told him breathlessly when they eventually pulled apart.

"I'm just worried that girl might have a pair of binoculars trained on our window." Trowa teased. "How's that coming along by the way, do you even know her name yet?"

Wufei shook his head, his eyes returning to the enormous flat-screen which took up an entire wall. Trowa had it installed after he'd seen how much Wufei liked watching movies. He didn't want Wufei straining his eyes trying to make out the pictures on a normal television set. Anyway, now Wufei could watch the movies with the full surround-sound effect.

"I just call her psycho stalker. If I ask her for her name she might get the wrong idea. I've become pretty good at avoiding her."

Trowa chuckled and slid an arm around Wufei tugging Wufei gently against him.

Wufei didn't protest.

Trowa snuck another kiss.

Wufei still didn't protest, he just settled back with a little hum.

--x--

Time flew by and Wufei discovered that he enjoyed living with Trowa. He'd been surprised that Trowa didn't mind his bad habits. Like when Wufei left his belongings lying around. Ling had always hated that. Or the fact that Wufei abhorred housework. Trowa got a cleaner in everyday to do that. What Wufei especially liked though, was the fact that Trowa didn't laugh when he saw Wufei watching romantic sappy comedies. Ling had always made a strange face when she saw him watching them.

Thinking about Ling didn't hurt anymore. Wufei wondered how she was doing. He didn't love her anymore, but thought that perhaps there was some truth to what she'd said. He did spend more time working than with her. It had possibly been his actions that drove her to have that affair. If Wufei had been more considerate, would their relationship have worked?

Perhaps it was fate or coincidence, but when Wufei looked up after his last thought, he saw Ling's lover. //It's the man with the stupid bedroom sound effects!//

His hands tightened into fists.

Ling's lover was walking with a blond woman and he was dropping kisses on the side of her neck.

Although Wufei no longer loved Ling, he felt that he at least owed it to her to find out what her lover was doing with another woman. The proverb, 'what goes around comes around', flashed through his mind, but he immediately shook the unkind thought from his head.

Wufei followed the two silently down three streets, and then he watched as Ling's lover kissed the blond goodbye in front of a tall apartment building.

As he watched the scene, Wufei felt his anger grow. How dare this man have such little regard for another person's feelings! How dare he stand in full view kissing another woman? What if Ling saw?

He stood there waiting for the man to finish his disgustingly long goodbye and allowed the sight to feed his anger.

//Justice will be served!//

Then Wufei winced. //I'm turning into one of those horribly clichÃ©d cartoon characters Duo's always laughing about. Never say that line aloud!// He told himself firmly. //Especially in Duo's presence!!!//

He was so busy holding a conversation with himself Wufei almost missed Ling's lover leaving.

It wasn't until the man was at the edge of his vision that Wufei realised he was allowing his prey to escape.

Hurrying forward with quick light steps, Wufei easily caught up with him and began shadowing him. It wasn't until five minutes later when the man was walking past a convenient alleyway that Wufei pounced.

Moving quickly, Wufei grabbed the man and slammed him up against a dirty brick wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, the fury obvious in his voice.

"Chill dude." The man said nervously. "What's your problem?"

"Ling! Your lover! You're fucking two-timing her!" And Wufei slammed his fist into the man's gut.

Pulling back he prepared to dig his knee sharply into the man's groin. "I'll make it so that you can't ever get it up again."

"Wait!" The guy gasped hysterically. "Wait! I remember Ling!"

"Oh you do?" Wufei asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, wait. Please!" The man was desperately pleading now.

Wufei paused and shook the man. "Go on." He snarled. "Let's see you explain your way out of this one."

"I remember her. I do! She was one of my clients!" The man groaned.

Wufei pulled back confused. "What do you mean one of your clients? She's your lover!"

"No!" The man insisted. "I don't have lovers, only clients! I remember Ling! Some guy hired me. Told me that at a certain time on a certain day I was to seduce Ling. He wanted her fiance to catch us or something. He gave me a lot of money. I remember! It was a lot of money!"

Without knowing what he was doing, Wufei let go and the man slid to the ground with a pained groan.

"What was his name?"

"I don't know." The man whimpered.

Wufei jerked the man back up and pulled back his knee, prepared to follow through with his earlier threat.

"Trowa!" The name was howled in panic.

Wufei paused. "Trowa Barton?"

"Yeah." The man said miserably. "That's it. I work at A and A. I'm an escort. I get paid, I do my job. That's all!"

Wufei stared. "Do you know what's happened to Ling?"

"Last I heard she got a new man. Some old rich guy. And I swear that's all I know!"

Wufei nodded dumbly and let go of the man. "Go."

The man stumbled away.

Left behind in the alley, Wufei stood there for five minutes in numbed shock. //What the hell?//

Eventually he somehow managed to shake himself out of his stupor. Leaving the alley deep in thought, Wufei wondered what he'd missed. He didn't think the man's words were a lie. He more than anyone, knew how devious Trowa could be.

Wufei didn't pay attention to where he was going, instead feeling anger coursing through his veins. When he heard the familiar pattering of feet behind him he gave a cold smile and turned into yet another alleyway. He gave a small grim smile. It would seem that he and alleyways shared a special relationship.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, his psycho stalker appeared behind him.

He grabbed her and threw her up against the wall.

"I've changed my mind. I love you. Let's do it."

She stared at him shocked. "Here?"

"Yes."

He slid a hand up under her dress.

She pushed his hand away. "Not here."

"Okay." He nodded. "Let's go to a hotel."

He dragged her along and within minutes was standing in front of a hotel.

He eyed her. She looked frantic.

"Come on." He tugged her towards the entrance.

She resisted.

"You said that you loved me." Wufei said turning back to her.

She nodded.

"And now I want to act on that love." Wufei told her.

She looked at him desperately. "But we hardly even know each other."

He gave a cold smile. "You know everything about me. Now let's go."

Once again she resisted.

Wufei stared at the entrance of the seedy hotel. "Why the sudden hesitation?"

"Why the sudden interest in me?" She countered.

Wufei turned back to her.

She looked at him carefully all over. "Ah, I get it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're angry. Why?" She asked him.

"Why do you think I'm angry?" He questioned.

She gave a small smile. "You've discovered something?"

Wufei gave her back a small smile. Funny how he'd never noticed how intelligent her eyes were.

"About who?"

"You."

"And?"

"Trowa Barton hired you? You're a prostitute?"

"My lips are sealed." She told him.

Wufei glanced up at her odd words. Her eyes were dancing.

"Your head works." He told her. "Nod for yes, shake for no."

She nodded her head.

Wufei sighed and brushed some hair from his eyes. "You can stop stalking me now."

She looked at him, eyes innocently wide. "You won't tell him that I let the secret out will you? I need this money to look after my sick mother and two younger siblings."

Wufei looked deeply into her eyes. For all her dancing eyes and mischievous smile, he could see the deep sorrow. He knew she wasn't lying.

Wufei smiled at her gently. "No."

He pulled out his wallet and pressed a few notes into her hand. "You did a good job. I really believed you. You make a fine actress."

She grinned. "Trowa got me an acting job. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be in the prostitution industry. Before giving me this job, he made me promise that I wouldn't sleep with you. You won't be too hard on him will you?"

Wufei shook his head. "I can't make any promises. I hope to see you on the big screen one day."

She nodded. "I'll make a special romantic comedy just for you."

Wufei started blushing. "Don't tell me he told you."

She grinned sweetly and did not reply. Then she turned and left. Before she disappeared around the corner, she turned back and called out. "Oh, and one more thing, I'm actually a brilliant cook. One day, I'll make you an amazing meal. And I'm sorry for using that stink bomb in your apartment."

Then she blew him a kiss and ran off.

Wufei stood there shaking his head in disbelief. Trowa had planned the whole thing, right down to the smallest detail. He planned out perfectly how to remove Ling from Wufei's life. Then he planned perfectly how to move Wufei into his apartment. Wufei's emotions were bordering on angry that he'd been manipulated and flattered that Trowa had put in so much effort to orchestrate the whole thing.

He left the alleyway and began walking to work. Surprisingly enough, even after having walked along so many unfamiliar roads that day, it only took Wufei ten minutes to arrive at his workplace. It was almost as if the Preventers' Headquarters was located ten minutes from every single place in the city. Wufei knew that wasn't true though.

Once inside, Wufei walked straight to Trowa's office.

"Hello Belinda. Is Trowa in?" He asked calmly.

She nodded, looking at him curiously as she read the tension in his body. "Just go right through."

Wufei nodded before pushing open the doors of Trowa's office. He absently wondered how much Belinda knew of Trowa's plans. She looked a little too sharp, almost like her boss.

Trowa looked both surprised and pleased to see Wufei. "Wufei." He purred.

Wufei grinned as he moved closer to Trowa. "I met someone today."

"Oh?" Trowa eyed Wufei carefully now, obviously realising from the toothy grin that something wasn't quite right.

Wufei grinned some more. "Actually. I met two people today."

Trowa looked at him suspiciously.

Wufei smiled some more. His mouth began to hurt from all of the smiling he was doing. "I met Ling's lover. He was with another woman so I took it upon myself to teach him a lesson."

Trowa didn't say anything.

"You'll never guess what he told me." Wufei continued.

"What did he tell you?" Trowa asked.

The smile disappeared from Wufei's face and he suddenly swept his arm over Trowa's desk. Papers went flying, and something crashed to the floor.

"You hired him!" Wufei yelled slamming both hands down on the now empty desk.

"Yes I did." Trowa replied calmly without flinching.

"Is that all you have to say?" Wufei demanded. "After you set her up and then made sure I would catch her?!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"That anonymous message you left on my phone. 'Come to my place, I need your help. Ling.' I can't believe I never picked up on it!"

"You were worried, and then later, hurt. Of course you wouldn't have." Trowa told Wufei calmly.

Wufei glared at him furious.

Trowa sighed and rubbed at his temple. "Look Wufei, what more do you want me to say? She cheated on you. In the face of temptation she couldn't hold back. Even if I hadn't done it this time, she would eventually have been tempted by someone else."

"You couldn't have known that!" Wufei yelled.

"I hired a private investigator Wufei." Trowa looked straight into Wufei's eyes. "She was after your money. My man spoke to her friends. It's funny how money will loosen a person's tongue."

Wufei could only stare at Trowa. "You hired an investigator? But I've got hardly any money." Wufei appeared confused. "Une pays us agents horrible wages."

"You had more than she had, and that was enough. Right from the beginning my instincts were telling me she wasn't right for you."

"Of course not." Wufei said sarcastically. "You're the only one right for me."

Trowa stood up. "Wufei."

"I still can't believe you!" Wufei hissed rounding on him.

Trowa stepped around his desk and grabbing hold of Wufei's arms gave Wufei a little shake.

"Listen to me Wufei. If she had truly loved you, she would have resisted the temptation and no matter what I did, you'd never have seen her in bed with another man!"

Wufei almost seemed to deflate upon hearing those words. He sagged slightly in Trowa's hold.

"I'm sorry Wufei." Trowa murmured gently. "But you were going to marry her. I didn't want to see you unhappy. If she had just resisted and proven her love for you, I would have left her alone."

Trowa shifted slightly sliding one hand under Wufei's chin and lifting his head.

He looked into Wufei's eyes and said quietly. "I love you Wufei. That's why I did what I did. I didn't want to see you making the biggest mistake of your life. Has it really been so bad spending time with me?"

"Yes." Wufei mumbled surly.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Has it really?"

Wufei didn't reply.

Trowa tugged him close and wrapped his arms around Wufei.

"I would never cheat on you because I'm not tempted. And that's because I love you."

"No wonder you were so nice to me that day." Wufei muttered.

Trowa chuckled and tugged Wufei closer. "I was worried when my man called me to tell me you'd gotten yourself drunk!"

Wufei blushed. "You had someone following me?!"

Trowa shrugged. "I didn't know how you'd react. I had to make sure you'd be safe."

Trowa tugged Wufei even closer against himself. "You don't need Ling. Let me make you happy. You're all I've ever wanted and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You're a sap." Wufei muttered even as he allowed himself to lean completely against Trowa and turned his face up for a kiss.

Trowa obediently leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"Still." Wufei said when they pulled apart. "I don't like it how you manipulated me."

"I take it you met Sarah today?"

"Is that her name?" Wufei asked.

"Yes." Trowa said kissing the top of Wufei's head. "I knew she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue."

"Oh she held her tongue all right." Wufei told him.

Trowa eyed Wufei amused. "Did she hold her head while she was at it?"

Wufei shook his head.

Trowa smiled. "She's smart."

"Yes." Wufei said. "And a good actress too." He was silent for a moment. "She deserves more."

"She'll get it." Trowa promised. "I'm backing her. In two years, she'll be the most famous and highest-paid actress in the world."

"So you're not totally heartless after all." Wufei snorted.

Trowa chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm only backing her because I know she'll make good romantic comedies."

"Trowa!"

More Author's Notes: I was going to end the story here, but I got a request for a lemon. So, next chapter is the final chapter and it's a lemon. Not the best lemon I've ever written, but a lemon all the same.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Sinistra-san for betaing this for me.

Chapter Nine:

Arriving home that night, Trowa didn't even bother to wait until the apartment door had closed behind him before he was pushing Wufei up against the hallway wall and forcing their mouths together.

Wufei melted into the kiss, but when they finally pulled apart, he whispered breathlessly. "You're taking advantage of me."

"Do you really hate it that much?" Trowa questioned even as he began trailing kisses down Wufei's neck.

"Yes." Wufei muttered.

Trowa chuckled and sucked on Wufei's neck, fingers moving down to flick at the first few buttons of Wufei's shirt to expose the skin there. Once he was done, his hands moved down to Wufei's rear, and then without warning, Trowa lifted Wufei up until Wufei's exposed collarbone was level with his mouth.

"Ah!" Wufei made a startled sound and his legs instinctively wrapped around Trowa's waist and tightened.

"That's it sweetheart." Trowa murmured in appreciation even as he began nibbling on Wufei's collarbone.

With one hand cupping Wufei's rear to hold him up, Trowa used his other hand to push the shirt off of Wufei's shoulder and began mouthing at the smooth curve of his shoulder.

Wufei's fingers tangled in Trowa's hair and held him there.

Trowa smiled and scraped his teeth across the soft skin.

Unaware of what he was doing, Wufei instinctively rubbed himself against Trowa's belly trying to get more friction. Trowa pulled his mouth off of Wufei's shoulder with a whispered, "Gods."

Wufei's hands lifted slightly from Trowa's hair as he blinked fuzzily down at his partner.

Trowa nuzzled hotly at Wufei's neck, one hand moving to cup Wufei through the front of his pants. "We've barely begun and you're already this hard."

Wufei tried to push his partner away as he began flushing with embarrassment.

"I like it." Trowa soothed.

"Put me down." Wufei growled.

Trowa gave a light chuckle and ignoring Wufei, pushed himself from the wall taking Wufei with him. He began moving towards the bedroom with Wufei, for all his protests, still wrapped tightly and hotly around him.

Trowa unfortunately didn't make it all of the way to the bedroom. The way Wufei was wriggling in his arms was wreaking havoc upon his self-control.

Only halfway there, Trowa stopped with a muttered curse and tugging Wufei's head down, welded their mouths together. His tongue stabbed into Wufei's mouth and both arms tightened around Wufei.

Wufei made a muffled sound and his body tightened even more around Trowa.

Trowa gave a groan and tore his mouth away from Wufei, his eyes feverishly bright. "Not a good idea." He breathed. "We need to get to the bedroom."

"We can always do it here." Wufei mumbled as he buried his face into Trowa's hair and began nibbling on an ear. "In the hallway. Right now."

He felt the hand on his ass spasm.

"Don't tempt me." Trowa ground out. "Next time, when I have the lube on my person." He promised.

Wufei grumbled and rubbed himself eagerly against Trowa causing Trowa to briefly stumble. Trowa put out a hand to brace himself against the wall and then he pushed Wufei hard against the wall and began grinding into him.

Wufei let out a gasp and threw his head back, thumping it against the wall behind him as he felt Trowa's length pressing against his ass. His own erection was being rubbed erotically between their stomachs.

Hazily he felt Trowa move one hand to rub soothingly against the back of his head while the other hand massaged his rump. Wufei didn't want the hand on his ass; he wanted it on his erection!

"Trowa." He whispered, squirming almost desperately now.

Trowa pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. He nipped gently at the soft flesh underneath Wufei's chin. "Stop tempting me and maybe we'll make it to the bedroom."

He placed another kiss on Wufei's mouth before once again tugging Wufei from the wall and making his way unsteadily towards their bedroom.

Wufei stayed very, very still the whole way there.

Somehow Trowa got them to the bedroom without incident, and stumbling to the bed, he tossed Wufei down. Wufei bounced a few times on the large bed watching Trowa with large cute eyes.

Trowa stood back and smiled, trying to get his body back under control. "You belong there."

"Are you sure?" Wufei questioned with a small smile. He spread out on the bed. "I'm quite expensive to keep."

Trowa swallowed and gave a hoarse chuckle. "Oh, I think I can afford it." His eyes lingered on Wufei's very obvious erection which was tenting his pants.

Then he lowered himself against Wufei and once again began kissing him. The kiss was hot, deep and hard. He curled his tongue around Wufei's and led it gently back into his own mouth. Once inside his own mouth, Trowa gave a gentle suck and then allowed Wufei to explore to his heart's content. He felt Wufei's tongue delicately slide over his back teeth.

While Wufei was busy exploring Trowa's mouth, Trowa's fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons on Wufei's shirt and started working on Wufei's pants.

"Have you ever had gay sex before?" Wufei asked when they finally broke the kiss, both of them flushed and panting.

Trowa pulled back to stare at Wufei while resisting the urge to laugh. "No. Have you?"

Wufei shook his head and said innocently. "Do you even know what to do?"

Trowa groaned and buried his face into Wufei's neck, dropping light kisses on it. "I think I can work it out."

"That means you don't know!" Wufei protesting trying to pull out from beneath his partner.

Trowa growled as all of the squirming Wufei was doing in his attempt to break free threatened to break his self-control.

"Wufei." Trowa said sternly pressing his full body weight onto Wufei to stop him moving.

Wufei blinked up at him.

"I would never hurt you, you know that don't you?"

Wufei nodded trustingly.

"I've read up on it. It's not rocket science. Trust me, we'll be fine." Trowa leaned down to give Wufei another kiss.

"Well." Wufei muttered embarrassed. "It's just that Duo said it would hurt."

Trowa groaned. Duo had better start running now, because when this was over and done with, Trowa was going to seek out that big-mouthed idiot.

"Duo's never had sex with another man, what would he know?" Trowa asked.

Wufei paused. "But he said that it hurt!"

"Okay." Trowa nodded. "At the first sign of pain, we stop."

"But I'm in pain now!" Wufei protested shifting slightly against Trowa trying to get some pressure on his aching organ.

Trowa couldn't resist, he began to laugh even as he wondered when they'd get around to having sex.

"Trowa Barton!" Wufei snapped.

Trowa stopped laughing immediately, and one hand moved south to fondle Wufei through his boxers.

Wufei gasped and melted into the bed.

"No more pain?" Trowa whispered.

"Trowa." Wufei moaned.

"That's good." Trowa answered himself.

While his right hand continued to stroke Wufei, his mouth descended for a kiss and his left hand felt around in the bedside table. Without Wufei noticing, he dropped the tube beside the pillow and then sitting up, began to tug at Wufei's clothing.

Once the shirt was gone, Trowa leaned down to nibble at Wufei's nipples.

He flicked the little nubs with his tongue before pulling one into his mouth and scraping his teeth against it.

Wufei gave a little groan.

Trowa pulled back and turned his attention to the other nipple, treating it as he'd done the first one.

He felt Wufei's toes curl against his ankles.

He kissed his way down to the tiny belly button and placed little kisses all around it before sliding lower.

His hands moved to Wufei's pants and Wufei lifted his hips to make it easier to remove his pants and boxers. He then he watched as Trowa's head began to descend.

"Don't bite me." Wufei said seriously.

Trowa raised his head, right eye twitching. "Why would I bite you?"

"Duo said – ." Wufei started.

Trowa reached up with his left hand and covered Wufei's mouth. "From now on I don't want to hear Duo's name. There are only the two of us in this bed. Understood?"

Wufei nodded.

"Good." Trowa muttered before he once again lowered his head.

Very gently he kissed the inside of Wufei's thigh.

He felt Wufei twitch. Trowa kissed and nibbled his way along the inside of both of Wufei's thighs before finally turning his attention to Wufei's cock.

It was red and dripping and straining towards him. It looked painful and gratifying all at once.

Leaning down he placed a wet kiss on the head of Wufei's cock.

"Oh." Wufei shifted on the bed.

Trowa slid the tip of Wufei into his mouth, his tongue doing wondrous things to Wufei's erection.

Then Trowa slid more of Wufei into his mouth even as he opened the lube and slid one lubricated finger down between Wufei's buttocks.

Peering up slightly, he saw Wufei open his mouth. "Duo –."

Trowa pulled his mouth off Wufei's straining organ with a pop. "Don't make me gag you sweetie."

He watched as Wufei began to blush, and felt Wufei's cock twitch in his hand.

So Wufei liked it kinky did he? Trowa smirked; he'd have to remember that.

Wufei stared at him. "Trowa." He breathed.

Trowa smiled and, leaning down took Wufei's cock into his mouth again, at the same time, he slid one finger smoothly into Wufei.

Wufei shifted but offered no protests.

Trowa continued to suck and lick Wufei's cock even as he slid a second finger in and began to scissor his fingers.

Still Wufei offered no protests, and Trowa was pleased that he was no longer mentioning Duo's name at every turn.

Trowa slid Wufei all of the way into his mouth and slid his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of Wufei's penis. His left hand moved to cup at Wufei's balls, squeezing gently just as he slid his third finger in. Wufei gasped and shifted restlessly.

Trowa continue to suck him, allowing Wufei's cock to bump at the back of his throat and then pulling back to tongue the dripping slit. Even though he'd never sucked a guy's cock before, Trowa found it surprisingly easy. Or it could have just been because it was Wufei's cock he was sucking on. He thought about it a bit more. Or natural talent. Trowa gave a small smirk.

"Trowa." Wufei breathed. And Trowa felt fingers threading in his hair, tugging him up. He allowed himself to be pulled off of Wufei's cock, and his mouth to once again meet Wufei's.

Wufei slid his tongue eagerly into Trowa's mouth, even as quick fingers moved to Trowa's shirt buttons. Within seconds he had tugged the shirt from Trowa's body and his fingers moved eagerly to the fastening on Trowa's pants. That was soon undone too.

"Off." Wufei demanded.

Trowa smiled and leaning back, shrugged off his pants. When he next looked up, he found Wufei eyed him apprehensively.

"That is not going to fit." Wufei declared firmly, flush spreading across his cheekbones.

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd be that big." Wufei muttered peering closer.

Trowa smiled.

"Quatre said that –."

Trowa just lowered his mouth to Wufei's, effectively silencing him. He really didn't want to know what Quatre said and wondered when the other pilots had made the time to tell Wufei all about gay sex. Especially considering how none of them were gay themselves.

Shifting slightly, Trowa gently slid Wufei into position without Wufei noticing. His strong hands guided Wufei's legs to wrap around his waist. Trowa then further distracted Wufei with a hand on his cock and kissing him until he was breathless.

Then, while Wufei was busy being distracted, Trowa slid in.

Wufei let out a gasp, went rigid and then stopped breathing.

"Sweetheart?" Trowa asked worriedly pulling back slightly. //Maybe I should have warned him first.//

Wufei made a funny sound and then started breathing again.

"Maxwell and Winner are liars." Wufei finally got out in a choked voice.

Trowa couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Wufei lay flat on his back watching as Trowa threw back his head and laughed, his eyes following the smooth curve of Trowa's throat and feeling Trowa's laugher deep inside himself.

"Trowa." He eventually whispered, squirming deliciously under his lover.

Trowa's laughing was cut off abruptly by a moan.

"Do something." Wufei mumbled.

"Christ." Trowa muttered even as he obediently began to shakily move.

Sliding back slowly, the sensations nearly overwhelmed him. He looked down to find that Wufei's eyes were wide open and his lips had parted sweetly.

Trowa pushed back in and dropped a kiss on Wufei's parted lips. His partner let out a strangled cry.

Trowa paused and looked carefully at Wufei. "Wufei?"

Wufei shook his head desperately, mussing up his beautiful sleek black hair.

"Again Trowa, again."

Trowa moved again. He felt his partner shuddering under him and fingernails digging into his back.

On his third stroke, Wufei began clawing at Trowa's back. After that, the pleasure was too much, and Trowa didn't notice the fingernails anymore.

He continued thrusting, picking up his pace, feeling skin sliding on skin, hearing the sounds of their flesh meeting. He listened to the sweet sounds tumbling from Wufei's mouth.

Listening to the sweet sounds, feeling the sensation of Wufei wrapped all around him, smelling Wufei with every breath he took was almost too much for Trowa. He desperately tried to stop himself from coming prematurely. Trowa didn't think he could hold on for much longer. He'd wanted this for far too long. Shifting slightly, which caused Wufei to make more of those interesting sounds, Trowa closed one hand around Wufei's cock and began to stroke it to the timing of his thrusts.

It didn't take much, within minutes Wufei gave a startled cry, and then he was clenching around Trowa, arms, legs and tight little ass squeezing hard.

Trowa gave a groan of relief even as his vision blurred and then he was spilling himself inside his lover, hot jets of come coating the inside of Wufei's body, marking him as Trowa's.

Finally Trowa's limbs gave out and he settled himself over his lover with a little squish, Wufei's come sticking their bellies together.

"Wufei?" Trowa pulled back slightly to eye his lover. Wufei was lying there with his eyes closed, chest rising and falling with his pants.

"Hnnn." He heard Wufei breathe.

Trowa smiled and kissed a trail down Wufei's jaw gently before he reached over and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table which he used to clean them both off.

Once clean, he leaned down to give Wufei a deep kiss. Wufei wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, falling into the kiss.

Pulling back, Trowa nuzzled at Wufei's ear. "How was it?"

"Mmmm." Wufei murmured nosing at Trowa's ear.

Then Wufei's eyes snapped opened, he pulled back, sat up abruptly, winced and said indignantly. "The injustice of it all. Those two tricked me! They said it would be painful and horrible and awkward and messy and that if it was too big it wouldn't fit!"

Trowa chuckled as he lazily tugged his lover down and pulled him against his side. "I told you they didn't know what they were talking about."

Wufei sighed, suddenly sleepy again. "They had me worried for nothing."

"Hm?" Trowa looked at his partner. "How long have you been worried?"

"Not long." Wufei leaned into his partner blissfully. "Only since that time Duo told me about your one-week policy…" His voice trailed off.

Trowa jerked his head and turned to stare at his boyfriend incredulously. "But that's been two months Wufei!"

He received no reply, and shifting slightly to look at Wufei's face, Trowa saw that his boyfriend was already deeply asleep.

Trowa frowned at the ceiling.

//Hn. Advising Wufei on gay sex when they're bloody hetero's themselves.//

Rolling over, he spooned himself against Wufei and began to think. He would make them pay for their indiscretion. Nothing too horrible, Duo was definitely going to be going on those missions with Elmo, and Quatre, hmmm… Maybe Trowa would send him a gay stalker next week. It was obvious he didn't know as much about the birds and the bees as he pretended he did. Perhaps Trowa's 'present' would provide him with some useful insight.

Trowa chuckled before dropping a kiss on the top of Wufei's head and allowed himself to slowly drift off to sleep. That would teach them to interfere in other people's business. Especially his.

The End.


End file.
